


管他叫什么⑥

by mulberrycatalpa



Category: GOI拟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulberrycatalpa/pseuds/mulberrycatalpa
Summary: 这是我与乐乎的斗争实录
Relationships: 路人/AWCY？





	管他叫什么⑥

**Author's Note:**

> cp向为路人/AWCY？  
> 虽然略写，但是结构完整【应该吧  
> 空行有意义，＝）

“那么，要来一杯吗？”异术家眯起眼睛，标志性的红色贝雷帽歪歪扭扭地挂在头上，如同下一秒就会掉落。  
性爱，暴力，与艺术，他想，隔着几个街区他听不见爆炸的声音，不过在幻觉中倒是响起了建筑物或者别的什么倒塌的声响。  
对面的人接过那杯酒，另一只手上房卡闪过一道光。  
管他呢，基金会又不会追到这儿来。

于是AWCY顺理成章与对方拥吻，至于口袋里振动的手机什么的等睡完再说吧，可不能白白浪费药效。

紫水晶晕起水雾，贪图享乐者不会放弃任何机会。AWCY睁着眼睛看向房间的天顶灯，实际上他不能分清自己的泪水是快感还只是单纯地受到光线刺激。  
异术家的手机还在孜孜不倦的震动，可真无聊，点评着感受着临时炮友的动作，他尚有余力在脑内转了一下那个谁的脸。  
不太想的起来长什么样了，技术只是一般般，不过这个恒心倒和基金会有的一拼。  
他混乱地思索着，双手环住上方人的脖颈，勾起笑容。  
那对紫水晶灿灿生辉。

之后随着呻吟溢出的还有某种体液，没做某种措施的害处之一大概就是清理很麻烦吧？不过夹着一堆乌七八糟液体再约一次好像也挺好玩的？

约炮怎样都无所谓吧。一直吵闹的手机停了下来大概是没电了。  
有电没电也没关系，AWCY从床上走下来，浑浊的液体顺着腿根流下，对面那位可能还有再做一次的欲望也可能还有力气不过AWCY不想玩下去了，他满意了，该是玩玩恋爱游戏的时候了。  
他对临时按摩棒露出恶意满满的笑，手指比作枪的形状，轻轻“砰”了一声。  
“再见，或者说永别。”异术家轻快地离开房间，至于身后那个死于异常的家伙嘛，能让自己爽到又能恶心一下基金会，岂不两全？

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇不是ABO设定但我还是要补上AWCY的信息素是橘色彩虹糖融化成糖浆浇在长毛钛白上的味道  
> 别问我这是什么味道也别问我在这层叙事里的左位【或者右位】会不会了无啪趣，反正萎的不是我  
> 一阵讨论后还有草莓味／劲酸味彩虹糖融化成糖浆浇在长毛钛白上的味道作为备选
> 
> 更新：目前结果是橘子味【即橘色】彩虹糖融化成糖浆和白巧克力融化浇在长毛钛白上，白巧克力是基调


End file.
